The environmental impact of electronic components is a global concern. There are presently at least three directives in force concerning the environmental impact of electronic components including the European End-of-Life Vehicle (ELV) directive, the Waste Electrical and Electronic Equipment (WEEE) directive, and the Restriction on the use of certain Hazardous Substances (ROHS) directive. In addition, a directive under consideration titled Electrical and Electronic Equipment (EEE) provides a legislative framework for environmental design standards aimed at reducing the environmental impact of electronic equipment throughout a product's life cycle. Legislation and regulatory activities have been developed in the United States and China, e.g., California's Proposition 65 and China's RoHS. Methods and apparatus do not exist for aggregating and relating environmental substances and material data for electronic components in accordance with these directives. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and apparatus for aggregating and relating environmental substance and material data for electronic components. The present invention addresses this need among others.